Max (The Lost Boys)
Max is the main antagonist of the 1987 classic The Lost Boys. ''He is the secret head vampire that commands David and his gang. He was portrayed by the late . Biography Max lives in the California town of Santa Carla whose center of town life is the Boardwalk, that is plastered with flyers of missing people. What's known about Max is also that he lived during the early 1900s at the time of an earthquake that shook the cavern where now David and his gang resides. On the cave wall within their home, there is a picture of Max smiling under a straw hat. At some point, he sired David and the other boys, turning them into vampires. While Lucy gets a job at a local video store run by Max, Max becomes obsessed with her and has David trick Michael into drinking his blood, so he would become a vampire-thinking it will motivate Lucy to let him sire her. The plan initially works, as Michael does in fact drink David's blood. When Lucy calls home during her date with Max, Sam begins to say that they need to speak about Michael, only for Michael, unable to control his new ability to fly, picks up the other line, refuting Sam's suggestion, causing Sam to begin screaming. Lucy runs home. Sam lets Michael in through a window and they agree to work together to find answers. Lucy gets home, only for Sam to say he just got scared. Max goes home alone to hear strange noises and then his house similarly encircled by shouts and motorcycles. Michael visits Star to question her about the physical changes he is experiencing, and the two finally consummate their relationship. As he returns home in the morning, Lucy tries to speak with Michael about his unusual behavior, as does Sam, but he goes to bed. Lucy heads to apologize for Max for running out on him the night before, only for Thorn to savagely run her off of Max's premises. Sam turns to the Frog brothers again for advice and decides that his brother is only a half-vampire (having not yet killed anyone) who will turn back to human should the head vampire be killed. He turns their suspicions to Max. At a dinner party held by Lucy, Sam brings the Frog brothers and they put Max through a series of tests (including the use of garlic, holy water and mirrors), which appear to indicate that he is normal, greatly embarrassing Lucy. Grandpa watches this all suspiciously. The next day, a weakening Michael leads Sam and the Frog brothers to the gang's lair, where they intend to kill the vampires in their sleep. (The Frog brothers are stunned and terrified to discover that the vampires do not sleep in coffins, but hang from the ceiling like roosting bats.) The staking of one vampire (Marko) awakens David and the two others, and the boys barely escape with their lives, managing to rescue Star and Laddie, a recently abducted half-vampire child. That evening, while Lucy is on a date with Max, and Grandpa is out of the house, the teens arm themselves with weapons based on traditional defenses against vampires. David and the gang attack, and are each killed in a spectacular fashion during the epic battle. Michael faces off with David, and ultimately impales him on a pair of mounted deer antlers. However, Michael, Star and Laddie do not transform back to normal with David's death, as they had hoped. Max and Lucy then return home, and Max is revealed to be the head vampire after all, at which point he informs them that to invite a vampire into one's house (as Michael sarcastically invited Max in for Lucy's dinner date) renders one powerless, which explains why Sam and the Frog brothers' tests failed to work on him. Max's objective all along was to get Lucy to be a "mother" for his "lost boys". Even after losing all his vampire sons to Sam, Michael and Frog Brothers Max still declares his love for Lucy. Others try to stop him but Max subdues them all effortlessly with his vampiric power as the head master. Just as he was about to turn Lucy while using Sam as a bargaining chip, his grand plan is thwarted when Grandpa crashes his jeep through the wall of the house, impaling Max on the wooden fence posts he is carrying in the back of his jeep and causes him to explode in the fireplace. Personal Information As a Human *'Personality': Max first comes off as being a geeky and a little awkward while posing as a bumbling human. *'Appearance': He is shown wearing very geeky clothing such as striped shirts, a colorful tie, dress pants, dress shoes and glasses. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. As a Vampire *'Personality': When Max in in his Vampire form, showing his real personality, he is more determined, controlling, and mocking. *'Appearance''': When Max is in his Vampire form, he has higher cheek-bones, more defined brows, gold/yellow eyes with red outlining his eyes and a brownish/gray color surrounding his eyes. He also has fangs. Category:Vampires Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Monsters Category:Charismatic Category:Undead Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Creator Category:Damned Souls Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Paranormal Category:Tyrants Category:Elderly Category:Serial Killers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Book Villains